metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyra Elson
Tyra Elson is one of the two player characters from Metal Slug Advance. Story As a child, her village was destroyed by the Rebel Army. A group of children who survived the attack swore to fight against the Rebels, but Tyra initially hesitated. Shamed by what she felt was cowardice, she swore to never fear for her own life again. Her desire to fight evil made her enlist in the Peregrine Falcons. After receiving the highest grade on the written tests given to the cadets when they enlist, she does not hesitate to participate in the final physical training. She then discovered the rebel attack on the island, and became excited to know she'd finally thwart the forces of evil, like she always wanted. She met Walter after graduating and became good friends with him. Despite being cold-looking and merciless from the outside, she cares about the ones she knows and loves, especially her dog, Angelica. One of the cards you can get in Metal Slug Advance is Angelica. The card describes her as "One Friendly Pug". In Other Games Metal Slug Defense She later cameos in Metal Slug Defense, with her appearance being based on her in-game sprites rather than her official art, but she finally appears as a playable unit. With the cost of 140 AP and having 4500 HP on level 40, Tyra uses a Super Grenade for her long range attack and throws a Molotov as her special. In her apparition on Metal Slug Defense, she has the same light colored palette, making no use of the arcade character palette. This also goes for Walter. Metal Slug Attack She makes her reappearance in Metal Slug Attack's "Mutation War" event as a Pack-Shop unit (now available in the POW Shop). She is able to throw three Molotovs, each one increasing in distance. Her sprites are darker in color. Tyra is the focus in the Another Story "Why We Fight" and appears in other Extra Ops cutscenes. A character named Anna Wiese appears in the "Tough & Cool" event as a $30 pre-acquisition unit (now available in the POW Shop). She's basically a blonde and green-clad version of Tyra. Anna is able to shoot two Super Grenades at once and a piercing Hyper Grenade. Anna's close range attack is a crouching kick rather than a standard kick that Tyra does. Story-wise, Anna is a Regular Soldier selected as reinforcement for the Ikari Warriors. She's honored to work for the unit she admires. Trivia *Until Metal Slug Attack, she was the only known female that is part of the Peregrine Falcons. *She is the first Regular Army female that wears pants instead of shorts. *On the Official Web Site, Tyra is referred to as "Tyler Elson", and for some reason the site gives the same description as Macba. *She uses an edited sprite of Nadia. *Unused sprites found in Metal Slug Advance's data show Tyra looking at herself with a pocket mirror. This gets used as her and Anna's idle animation in Metal Slug Defense and Metal Slug Attack. *In Metal Slug Defense, her Fire Bomb does not burn the enemy infantry. This is probably a reference to Metal Slug Advance where it didn't either. Gallery Tyra.jpg|Tyra in Metal Slug Advance story_act_127.png|Tyra in Metal Slug Defense. story_act_128.png|Tyra in Metal Slug Attack. TyraElson.png|Tyra Elson in Metal Slug Defense Anna_Wiese.jpg|Anna Wiese in Metal Slug Attack Card_67_MSAdvance.png|Tyra's card in Metal Slug Advance Card_004_MSAdvance.png|Paper Thin card in Metal Slug Advance Card_100_MSAdvance.png|All Cards card in Metal Slug Advance Card_069_MSAdvance.png|Tyra's dog, Angelica, in Metal Slug Advance Category:Female characters